User talk:Viodknight59260
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Viodknight59260 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Canon, Fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! I suggest you get an avatar? SS1 Soldier 20:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Please, I'm begging you to stop posting useless and stupid categories on your page just for edits (like "Z" and "S" and "Q" ect.)!!!! 23:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) #Don't talk to an admin or in this case, a bureaucrat, that way. #Those aren't the correct categories. #If you continue to post them on your page/s it will be considered spamming and you will be banned. 00:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Listen. Stop using my pics, okay? You do it again, like you did on Shredder, I'll ban you for 3 days. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' 'If you want a party....here comes the fun... 14:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Final warning. Stop using other users pic without permission. You do this again, and a free three days ban awaits. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' 'If you want a party....here comes the fun... 15:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ban. Hello Viodknight59260, I have banned you for two days for using other users' pics without permission, spamming, ignoring warning, and being highly disrespectful to admins, if you continue after your ban, it will go up to 5 days. 16:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Assassin hood youre s**t With your sockpuppets and unacceptable behaviour, you are now banned for infinite. You can reply on this message only on your talk page. Have fun. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' 'If you want a party....here comes the fun... 17:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Kid, if anything's s**t, it's your grammar. Wonder what your parents think of your language. And besides, that attitude won't do anything good. You started with vandalising my and Gotek's page. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' 'If you want a party....here comes the fun... 08:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) do you know why i tryed to delete your pages because you banned me and one of them did not have a reason.plus look at your imfamous talk page bi**h.and i use good grammer in real life b**ch. Oh, haha, you're such an immature little kid. You know, if you'd quit being such a child and deal with your ban, it might be shortened. 16:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) al stop if you short it to one week and check your imfamo0u page. First of all, make some sense. Secondly, you were banned for unacceptable behaviour. If you'd just accept your ban like Gotek said, It maybe would've been shortened, I don't know. Thirdly, pages do have reason, kid. Your grammar is still 'a fail, and you're broken so many rules I've lost count. If you have good grammar, show me. And you are in no position to command me. The more you use other pc's, the longer time it will take to become un-banned. Behave nicely and kindly. And what the crap is Imfamo0u? --[[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!]]' 'If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : HAHA, shows how smart you are Viodknight, I'm not going to shorten your ban to make you stop, you MIGHT get your ban shortened if you quit acting like an immature little kid. And it's "inFAMOUS", not imfamo0u. -- 16:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : You want to call me a kid. How old are you Gotek or Assassin Hood. : One Assassin hood you started this and Gotek stay out of this fight. :: I'm 13 years old, and I don't care if you're 30, I'm gonna keep calling you a child until you stop acting like one. And no, I'm not staying out of this so called "fight". As funny as this all is, I'm going to take away your ability to edit your talk page now. -- 14:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC)